Effects of magnetic lines existed on the earth and all kinds of substances have been scientifically proved. As a matter of fact, more than 98% of magnetic particles in the air are diametrically smaller than 1 micrometer (micron). These magnetic particles are almost not affected or carried away by airflow when they diffuse from a local area, but are affected by magnetic lines produced by surrounding electric fields.
The above-mentioned principle about magnetic lines has been widely applied to water filters and magnetic-energy-based activators to produce activated and magnetized water. Up to date, however, the magnetic lines have not been applied to the treatment of exhaust discharge from cars, motorcycles, etc. Therefore, it is tried by the inventor to develop a purifier that employs the principle of magnetic lines to magnetize the exhaust of vehicle to achieve the effects of purifying and filtering the exhaust and reduced air pollution.